After Conflict
by rharaayumi
Summary: "Bat, kau fikir untuk apa waktu itu aku tidak membiarkanmu jatuh ke bumi? Untuk apa waktu itu aku tidak menembak saja kepalamu? Untuk apa aku membuat keterangan kematian palsumu? Untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang ke tempat terpencil ini?"


**Summary:** _"Bat, kau fikir untuk apa waktu itu aku tidak membiarkanmu jatuh ke bumi? Untuk apa waktu itu aku tidak menembak saja kepalamu? Untuk apa aku membuat keterangan kematian palsumu? Untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang ke tempat terpencil ini?"_

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , alur cepat, cerita absurd

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **After Conflict**

Inaho membuka pintu besi itu. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa abu-abu. Dari pintu itu dia melihat seorang pria berambut kuning pucat sedang duduk menatap meja yang berada tepat di depannya tepatnya pria itu menunduk. Rambutnya sudah mulai memanjang, beberapa helai mencuat ke sembarang arah tanda bahwa orang tersebut sudah tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Inaho berbalik, mengangguk kepada orang yang ditugaskan menjaga ruangan itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun orang yang tadi menjaga pintu menutup ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Inaho dan pria berambut kuning sedikit panjang yang masih memandangi meja di depannya. Inaho menarik kursi duduk tepat di depan pria berambut kuning itu, mereka dipisahkan oleh hanya sebuah meja (yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangan Pria berambut kuning itu).

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Inaho mulai membuka obrolan

"….." namun Slaine pria berambut kuning yang sedari tadi ada di depannya tidak menjawab, dia masih saja memandang meja di depannya.

"sepertinya tak begitu buruk" Inaho tidak menunggu jawaban pertanyaannya

"tapi, seharusnya kau bisa makan dengan teratur, kepala sipir sudah mengeluh" pandangan Inaho dialihkan dari menatap bidak catur yang terletak di atas meja,menatap Slaine yang masih tak mengeluarkan suara apapun sejak tadi.

"giliranmu…"

Slaine tetap tak berbicara, bahkan tidak menjalankan bidak catur dihadapannya.

"matamu… apa luka di matamu akibat tembakanku?" kalimat pertama dari Slaine, bukan menjawab pertanyaan Inaho, dirinya malah balik bertanya

Inaho terkejut, menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin memindahkan bidak catur. Menyentuh matanya tepatnya penutup matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Slaine.

"mesin analitis.. terdapat bio-device yang ditanamkan pada diriku yang menghubungkan dengan syaraf tengkorakku. Tapi aku sudah mencabutnya karna sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi" Inaho memandang Slaine yang masih saja terus menunduk

"itu sudah cukup bukan?, aku telah menipu, merampas, membunuh, aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal ku mohon"

"tidak. Kau harus tetap hidup!" Inaho memutus kata Slaine. Inaho tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Slaine, baginya itu bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik

"kenapa?" Slaine tidak bisa menerima itu semua. Baginya dirinya sudah terlalu berdosa untuk terus bisa menikmati hidup, bahkan jika itu hidup dalam penjara seperti saat ini

"kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Slaine mulai histeris. Memukul meja di hadapannya, meninggikan suaranya 1 oktaf dari semula. Emosinya sudah benar-benar keluar, apalagi saat melihat ekpresi datar Inaho setelah semua yang terjadi

"itu bukan keinginanku, itu adalah keinginan dari asseylum-hime, seylum memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu." Inaho dan wajah datarnya sukses membuat Slaine menangis. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di wajahnya. Inaho berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan Slaine yang masih sibuk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"makanlah…!" Inaho meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal di depan Slaine yang saat itu masih menangis

"…" Slaine memandang kotak itu dan Inaho bergantian

"aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Kau pasti bosan dengan makanan yang ada di sini.!"

Slaine hanya memandangnya. Sebenarnya Slaine memang sudah bosan dengan makanan di sana. tapi dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu menurutnya. Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan menyembunykan tatapan matanya yang saat ini sudah memancarkan 'aku mau.. tapi malu'

"hoi Bat!"

Slaine menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sebuah sodoran sumpit yang telah mengapit dadar gulung berada tepat di mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget, bukan kaget melihat sumpit itu, tapi kaget melihat Inaho yang berada tepat di depannya mengulurkan sumpit bermaksud menyuapinya dengan pose tangan kiri menopang dagu dan tangan kanan memegang sumpit sambil tersenyum.

Slaine membuka mulutnya, mengunyah makanan itu dengan pelan. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mulai pembicaraan setelah itu. Hanya suara kunyahan Slaine yang beberapa kali terdengar memecah kesunyiaan di antara mereka. Pertama kalinya Slaine makan dengan lahap setelah terkurung di penjara. Karna rasa makanannya yang enak? Tapi karna yang membuat makanan itu adalah Inaho dan aksi Inaho yang menyuapi Slaine dengan penuh perhatian.

"kepala sipir bilang kau makananmu selalu tidak habis, aku jadi cemas tapi melihat ini rasanya kau tidak apa-apa" Inaho kembali berbicara setelah Slaine menghabiskan makanannya. Slaine hanya mengangguk.

"orenji…."

Pertama kalinya Slaine memulai percakapan setelah semua yang terjadi

"hmmmm" Inaho hanya bergumam matanya sibuk memandang Slaine yang saat ini kelihatan sudah lebih baik.

"kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku maksudku kau benar-benar tidak membunuhku karna permintaan Asseylum-hime?"

"begitulah"

Slaine tersenyum hambar mendengar semua itu.

"kau pulang saja, aku sudah baik-baik saja!"

Slaine berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menunduk ke selnya. Tidak lagi berbalik ataupun melirik Inaho yang saat itu masih asik duduk di kursinya seperti tadi. Di tempatnya Inaho sedikit tersenyum melihat Slaine yang meninggalkannya. Dibiarkannya Slaine tetap berjalan, setelah langkah ke sepuluh barulah Inaho berdiri, melangkah ke arah Slaine, menarik tubuh Slaine dan mendekap tubuh itu dari belakang. Inaho sedikit berjinjit mencoba menjajarkan mulutnya dan telinga Slaine. Slaine sendiri hanya bisa terpaku menatap ke arah depan dengan mulut sedikit menganga, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Inaho kepadanya.

"kau bodoh Bat"

Slaine yang tidak terima dikatakan bodoh membalikkan badannya

"aku tidak bodoh"

"ya.. kau bodoh, sekalipun Asseylum-hime tidak memintaku aku pasti tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

"maksudmu?"

Inaho tidak menjawabnya, Inaho menarik kepala Slaine agar sejajar dengan kepalanya mengecup bibir Slaine. Tindakannya sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Slaine.

"Bat, kau fikir untuk apa waktu itu aku tidak membiarkanmu jatuh ke bumi? Untuk apa waktu itu aku tidak menembak saja kepalamu? Untuk apa aku membuat keterangan kematian palsumu? Untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang ke tempat terpencil ini?"

Slaine hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Inaho. Bukan menggeleng karna tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Slaine menggeleng karna tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Akhirnya Inaho mengatakan semua itu kepada dirinya. Sekali lagi Slaine hanya bisa menangis, tapi kali ini tangis bahagia. Dipeluknya Inaho yang saat itu ada di depannya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di antara kepala Inaho dan pundaknya, menumpahkan semua air matanya dan semua yang dia pendam selama ini. Inaho mengusap kepala Slaine lembut. Jari jemarinya menyisir setiap helai rambut berwarna kuning pucat itu.

Slaine sudah bisa mengembalikan emosinya, dia sudah tidak lagi menangis, tapi dia juga tidak merubah posisinya, kepalanya masih terus bersembunyi di antara kepala dan pundak inaho. Hanya tangannya yang saat ini sudah mendekap Inaho. Beberapa menit mereka berada di posisi,

"Orenji…"

"hmmm"

"ada yang bergetar…"

Inaho merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya yang saat itu memang sedang bergetar"

 _From: Yuki-nee_

 _Subject: no title_

' _masih lama Nao-kun?'_

Inaho tidak membalasnya, malah dia menonaktifkan ponselnya

"kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?"

"tidak apa-apa."

"heei Orenji.."

"hmmm"

"sampai kapan kau terus memmelukku seperti ini?"

"kalau bisa selamanya!"

"bodoh, aku mau mandi!"

"kalau begitu kita mandi bersama!"

Slaine sedikit bergidik mendengar ucapan Inaho, dia mundur selangkah. Tapi Inaho lebih gesit dari perkiraannya. Inaho melakukan ini dan itu kepada Slaine (dan saya sebagai author juga diusir saat meraka ini itu jadi saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi /mencobapolos/)

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mereka berdua kehabisan nafas. Inaho tersenyum melihat wajah merah Slaine yang tepat di sampingnya kanannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Slaine juga berbalik ke arah Inaho, manik merah kecoklatan dan hijau kebiruan saling bertemu. Slaine kembali merasa bersalah saat melihat mata Inaho. Dipegangnya penutup mata itu, tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata meleleh dipipinya. Inaho mengusap air mata itu.

"masih merasa bersalah?"

Slaine diam mengangguk

"sebenarnya aku sedikit bersyukur dengan ini"

"kenapa?"  
"berkat ini aku bisa melihatmu. Kau yang berada di bulan dan aku yang berada di bumi"

"tapi kenapa kau memncabutnya?"

"karna sekarang kau sudah ada di bumi, aku bisa melihatmu kapan saja aku mau! Benda seperti itu sudah tidak berguna lagi!"

Slaine tersenyum mendengar semua itu, dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, mencium Inaho yang masih sibuk memandanginya sejak tadi. Tindakan bodoh bagi Slaine, karna Inaho tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu. Inaho menuntut lebih, menggigit bibir bawah Slaine, memaksa lidahnya masuk. Slaine mendorong tubuh Inaho.

"aku lelah, kita baru saja melakukannya 10 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang kau mau ronde berikutnya?"

"salahmu sendiri tadi memancingku lagi Bat!"

"aku tidak memancingmu!"

"kau harus tanggung jawaab!"

"orenjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Dan entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lewati.. sepanjang hari itu hanya dua kata yang menngema di ruangan itu. "o..ren..ji" dan "bat.."

~FIN~  
owari

Di luar sana matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya, Inaho sudah kembali memakai pakaian lengkanya, begitu pula Slaine. Rabutnya yang dari awal sudah berantakan makin berantakan setelah aktifitas mereka. Inaho membereskan kekacauan di helai rambut itu, mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya dan akhirnya mengikat rambut itu.

"kau terlihat cantik" bisiknya kepada Slaine

"aku pria!" Slaine membantah ucapana Inaho

"ya.. kau Pria ku yang cantik!"

Wajah Slaine kembali memerah

"kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Slaine yang saat itu memegang kaki baju Inaho

Inaho tersenyum, mencium hidung Slaine

"aku akan kembali, makan yang banyak rapihkan dirimu! Sedikit lagi aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Sabarlah sedikit lagi, dan kita pasti akan hidup bersama

~ _sementara itu di luar penjara~_

"apa saja yang dilakukan Nao-kun? Ponselnya saja sampai mati!" gerutu Yuki-nee

terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membuang waktu kalian yang berharga membaca ff aneh bin gaje bin absurd ini. Kalau bisa tinggalkan komentar yah jhahahahahai


End file.
